In the automotive industry, a number of headrest designs are available that provide adjustment of a headrest to accommodate a variety of vehicle occupants in multiple positions. A headrest assembly that can provide adequate adjustment is desired in order to satisfy the needs of various vehicle occupants, and such a headrest should be aesthetically pleasing as well by providing a flexible cover member to conceal moving parts of the headrest assembly.